Lost in Memories
by blueholly
Summary: Like an alternate ending to the third. Through a faulty mindwipe , Holly gets lost in Artemis's memories... slightly pointless, but fun... and wierd. Oneshot?


**A/N- **Third attempt at a fanfic, VERY strange… if it doesn't make sense… well… I'm very sorry. Also, since I'm on Christmas break, this is like… 2 hours after my last fic…

Disclaimer- Seeing as I'm on fanfiction instead of writing AF novels, I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own these charries…

**End of Author's Note**

Lost in Memories

The last thought that beat it's way through Holly Short's head was "_What went wrong?_" Unlike the other faint wisps of thought, this one was persistent. It had no real meaning without context, but it still hammered around in her mind as she drifted into a kind of sleep, while the other thoughts, the sounds, the shapes, the big picture, seemed to be flowing right out of brain. Then she fell unconscious, and didn't have to think anymore.

The mind wipe was what had gone wrong. This was not through any particular genius of Artemis Fowl's, or some evil plot of Opal Koboi's. It was simple technological error. Artemis's memories had been wiped, yes, but not only his faerie ones. His entire life had been electronically removed. Worse, Foaly had forgotten to insert a blank storage disk for these memories, so, for lack of a better container, the machine has used to receptacle closest to it- Captain Holly Short…

_Holly stood at the edge of what looked to her like a huge ocean of swirling colours, her eyes wide and confused. She tilted her head to look at the 'water', trying hard to work out who she was, or how she had come to be in such a place. Then a wave rose from the water and struck her. She fell down…_

_Down…_

_Down…_

"Down the hatch!" said Angeline Fowl cheerfully as she spoon-fed her child. Artemis Fowl the First looked on scornfully.

"Must you be so patronizing Angeline?" he asked. "We're trying to raise a genius here, and he will never become one if you insist on using such basic phrases." His voice was clear and sharp, and Holly felt herself wince and the grating noise. One word echoed around her brain. "_Genius._" Holly felt her mouth pucker and then stretch into a 'G'.

"Genius." She said triumphantly, a perfect imitation of her father, complete with the slightly wistful tone. Holly felt her mouth form a happy smile. Artemis Fowl the First smiled slightly at his child. Angeline gave Holly a troubled smile.

"His first word…" She mumbled.

Then the image disintegrated into different colors again_ and Holly was left upon the shores of the ocean. The wave had past, and she was still there. She turned to leave the water, but too late. Another wave rolled slowly over her…_

"Artemis?" asked a familiar voice. Internally, Holly frowned. Was her name Artemis? Still, she felt herself turn and reply. Holly frowned again, but her face did not move. Holly tried to move her body, but noting happened.

Then the familiar voice, which her brain told her was Butler, said, "Artemis. I have some news for you. About your father." Holly listened, interested, as Butler informed her that her father was dead, that his ship had sunk, that… but then, Holly lost herself to the hurricane of emotions rushing through her body, none of which she was generating. She was uprooted and tossed about as she tried to regain a foothold in the midst of the fear and the anger and the sorrow. The last words she heard before the emotions became too much for her were "_Butler, he's not dead."_

_Then she was back at the edge of the colours. She saw the next wave and tried to protect herself, tried to hide, tried to save herself from that feeling of helplessness and that inability to control her own… or perhaps someone elses… body... and failed._

This time, it was different. Holly was not cast into a specific act, and there was no real scenery. Instead everything was dark, and her eyes were closed, but little ribbons of memory kept drifting slowly past. She felt her body crying, though she didn't know why…

_A man… why did she think he was her father?... was sitting at a table. She made a noise and he looked up. For a moment, their eyes met. Then he returned to his pile of papers._

_The same man… and yet… more blurry. Her eyes wouldn't focus… the man staring down at her… "My newborn son. Artemis."_

_She was calling out to the man "Father!" She heard herself cry. He did not turn around, but kept walking…_

Holly felt her body say, "He can't really be dead Butler. It's only been a year since he went missing."

_Blurriness. Holly drifted out of the darkness and back into the colours. This time she was dropped right in the middle of the ocean, and one single scene spread out before her._

Through dark lenses, Holly could see a girl. She was short, with pointed ears, and closely cropped copper hair. Her nose was small and her mouth slightly too big, but Holly couldn't see her eyes. They were closed in what looked to be a peaceful sleep.

The fingers of Holly's body lifted up to stroke this girl's face. They touched the bridge of her nose, her lips, her cheeks. Then Holly felt herself… or was it 'Artemis' as she had been called... lean over and kiss this elf. Then she felt her body breath the word "Holly".

_Then the picture went gray and Holly, again, was placed in the ocean of moving colors. Only that ocean seemed to be draining away. Holly tried to chase it, tried to find out where it was going. Anything was better than this gray nothing. Then a wave of bright, fresh green came rushing through her head, and suddenly Holly knew that she was Holly, not Artemis, and she opened her eyes…_

…to find Foaly leaning in on her, looking concerned. "Holly!" he said, looking relieved. "Holly, are you alright? I wiped you and set things to right as fast as I could but-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted, looking over at Artemis. If she remembered his memories correctly, he had kissed her. She touched her lips discreetly before looking at Foaly. "What went wrong?" she asked.

**A/N-** Longer than my last fic, though not by much, but doesn't really make much sense… what happens (summary) is that Holly is given Artemis's memories but loses her own, and so wanders around in a few before Foaly wipes her of Fowl's memories and gives her back her own. Told you it was weird. The ocean is Artemis's memories, and the darkness is when a memory where Artemis is remembering stuff. Confused yet? Anyway, the part where he kisses Holly is right after he gets her into his house after capturing her (right before Juliet comes in to talk to her, if it helps)

Anyway… I know it was unbelievably weird… but I hope you liked it. (I'd like it if you reviewed… he he)


End file.
